


For My Beloved

by ForTheLoveofRiverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Mild Smut, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveofRiverdale/pseuds/ForTheLoveofRiverdale
Summary: Taking place at the end of S2 E09 "Silent Night, Deadly Night" this is what might have happened if they had the opportunity to say thank you to each other for their presents.





	For My Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 'real' fic and because it was for the Bughead Secret Santa on Tumblr it has not been beta'd and has been edited by me. I'm aware it's not brilliant writing but I think it reads ok. I really hope you enjoy it though!  
> This was written for @birdlovesafish and there is a mood board for it on Tumblr with the fic.  
> Edited 25.1.18 (for the second time) because I'm new to this and I totally underestimated what was required to get this layout right! I hope it reads much better now. Sorry for the crappy layout initially!

Late in the afternoon on Christmas Day Betty opens her present from Jughead and feels like her heart nearly stops. When it resumes its normal rhythm it’s beating slightly faster. ‘Surely’, she thinks ‘if he loves me this much it can’t be over’. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind Betty picks up her phone to text Jughead a thank you message but then realises that it just doesn’t feel right to say it via text. ‘I’ll talk to him tomorrow’ she decides then noticing the time gets up to pull on a few more layers.  


Betty heads downstairs to grab her coat. Hal and Alice are sitting quietly in the living room talking about how disappointed they are that Polly didn’t come home for Christmas.  
“Mom, Dad I’m off to do my shift at Pop’s soup kitchen” she calls as she walks out the door.  
“Call us if you need a ride home” replies Hal, but she’s already gone.  


The car park at Pop’s has been taken over by two big marquees each lined with long tables and chairs, and a few strategically placed gas heaters. The tables are decorated simply with holly, and candles in glass jars. Everything is gearing up for the dinner sitting at the soup kitchen, which started with breakfast this morning and has been running most of the day. Kevin and Josie were singing carols earlier and now the church choir has taken their place.  
“Hey Pop, where would you like me to start”? Betty asks as she dons her apron.  
“Hi Betty, thanks so much for coming down tonight, you’re always such a help here” replied Pop warmly. “I think if you can start getting the plates and cutlery ready, the servers will be out with the hot dishes soon and then we can start feeding these people here.”  


Everything is stacked in big boxes behind one of the serving tables so Betty’s first job is to make piles of plates on the table next to the food warmers, ready for the servers (of which she is one). Even though everyone calls it ‘Pop’s soup kitchen’ today the menu consists of roast meat and vegetables and Christmas pudding. The smell coming from the kitchen is mouth-watering. Betty turns around to comment to Midge (who is helping with the cutlery) about the delicious aromas and comes face to face with Jughead holding a huge tray covered in foil.

“Oh!” she exclaims “Umm hi” and glances down to the plates in her hand.  
“Hey Betty” says Jug quietly eyes meeting hers for the briefest moment. “I didn’t realise you would be here too, I hope you don’t mind. I came to help Pop” he explains.  
“Oh no of course not Jug, it’s great you’re here too”.  
“Is there room for this tray in there?” asks Jughead as he nods towards the food warmer.  
“Yes, yes of course, here let me get out of your way, I’m so sorry” Betty says awkwardly, moving aside.  
“Betts, it’s fine” smiles Jughead in an effort to relieve some of the tension, both of them aware there is so much going unsaid between them.  
Before they know it there is an army of people carrying more trays of food all trying to get to the serving area and Betty and Jughead are pushed aside for the moment while everything is set up.  
“Betty” says Jughead softly touching her shoulder “after this is all over, can we talk, just for a minute?”  
“Sure, Jug” replies Betty ducking her head and with a half-smile on her face.  


The next 2 hours for Betty pass in a whirlwind of dishing up copious amounts of food, smiling and laughing, giving best wishes to those she meets, and occasionally glancing up to see Jughead as he runs back and forth from the kitchen, refreshing drinks and delivering bread to all the tables. As the last of the dishes are cleared away to the kitchen by the clean-up team, Betty lets out a large sigh and wipes her brow.  
“As much as I love this I’m glad our part is done” says Midge as she dons her jacket smiling at Betty.  
“I agree, Midge” replies Betty returning her smile “see you back at school next week” she says as she waves goodbye.  


Betty turns to reach for her coat only to find two hands holding it out for her ready to put her arms in.  
“Oh Juggie, thank you” Betty says warmly, slipping her arms in. She turns towards Jughead as she buttons her coat and then tucks her hands under her arms. Now that she’s not busy and the heaters are off her hands have quickly become cold.  
“Don’t you have your gloves Betts?” asks Jughead frowning, then hands her his leather motorcycle gloves “here, take these, they might be a little large but they’ll help”.  
“Thank you” Betty replies softly, smiling.  
“Do you need a ride home now” asks Jughead hopefully, but Betty shakes her head and says,  
“No, I’d rather walk – walk with me?” raising her eyebrow to him. Jughead smiles back at Betty and they turn and fall into step beside each other, Jughead kicking lumps of snow as he walks.  
They walk in silence for a few minutes then  
“Betty-“  
“Jughead-“ they both say simultaneously then look at each other and laugh softly.  
“You go first” says Jughead smiling. Betty takes a deep breath before beginning.  
“Thank you for my present Juggie” she says softly “it’s perfect, you know me so well, and I’ll cherish it. Did you read it first?”  
“Betty” he admonishes gently “of course I did, and I can see why you love her writing so much, I’m glad you like it."  
“I love it, Jug…” she replies leaving the rest of her reply hanging.  
“Speaking of gifts” says Jughead wryly “I think perhaps you went a little overboard with mine! A vintage Underwood Betts? I’m not sure I’m worthy of that”.  
“Juggie! Of course you are, you know you are” Betty states giving him her ‘look’ and squeezing his arm. Jughead stops walking.  
“Betty…”  
“Yes Jug” she replies turning to face him, they stand there in silence until Betty says “What?” she repeats it in an echo of the moment before their very first kiss, knowing he will understand the significance, and with one eyebrow raised gives him an encouraging smile.  
“I’m so sorry Betty, for everything. For not talking to you enough once I started at Southside, for not telling you what was happening with the Serpents, for not confiding in you when things were going bad and mostly for pushing you away. I’m not sure I know who I am anymore and I don’t know how to fix everything that’s gone wrong, not just with us but with my dad too."  
“Jug, you’re not the only one who has been struggling with all this. I didn’t confide in you either, I let the physical distance between us become emotional distance. I’ve made bad decisions too – Serpent dance anyone? And I pushed you away first. So please, don’t blame yourself for everything that’s gone wrong with us”.  
Jughead stepped forward placing one hand on her shoulder and holding the other near her face.  
“Betty, I don’t want to be without you anymore” stated Jughead his voice breaking on the last word “Is there - will you - can you forgive me?”  
“Juggie” whispered Betty grabbing the hand near her face, placing it on her mouth and kissing the palm. “There’s nothing to forgive – or only if you forgive me too, and promise me that we’ll keep talking to each other” her eyes welling with unshed tears.  
Suddenly both of Jughead’s hands are on Betty’s face and he’s kissing her like he’s a drowning man and she is his oxygen. The tears that were welling have run down Betty’s face and they can taste them in the kiss and then Jughead is kissing them away from her cheeks and her eyes, before returning to her mouth and parting her lips so his tongue can delve inside. This kiss almost feels like a first kiss and yet it’s so much more because they’re putting all of their feelings of loss and love into it at the same time, it’s like coming home.  
They stop for breath their eyes closed, their lips barely apart, breathing each other’s air.  
“Juggie” Betty whispers her lips ghosting over his “stay with me” it’s barely a question and Jughead simply replies “Yes”.  
They walk back to Betty’s with their arms wrapped around each other, it’s slow and it’s freezing cold but they don’t care or notice. The only light on at the house is the one outside the front door so they both enter and make their way quietly up the stairs.  
Once inside Betty’s room with the door shut (and locked) there’s a moment of awkwardness which they both laugh off – this isn’t the first time they’ve shared a bed after all – but something feels different tonight.  
“I’ll change in the bathroom” Betty offers and grabs fresh pjs from the drawer on the way in. While Betty changes, Jughead strips down to boxers and his S t-shirt and climbs into her bed. When she comes back out he has the covers in his hand and is holding them open for her, Betty can’t help the smile that crosses her face as she runs and dives under the covers, snuggling up to Jughead’s side while he tucks the blankets behind her.  
They lay that way for a while, Betty curled up against him, Jughead’s arm under her and the other stroking down her arm and side. They start talking quietly and tell each other things that they both think they should have earlier. “Penny Peabody helped get my dad out of jail”, “Polly left town to go stay on the farm”, “My dad’s in deep with bad business and he won’t let me help”, “I don’t think Mr Svenson was the Black Hood”, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about joining the Serpents”, “I’m sorry about the dance”…  
“Betty”  
“Yes Jug”  
“I love you”  
“I love you too Juggie”  
Betty pushes herself up onto her elbow and looks into Jughead’s eyes. “I love you” she says again leaning in to kiss him. Jughead threads his hand through her hair and pulls her into him kissing her back, his lips devouring hers. Their tongues run along each other’s lips then invade their mouths and suddenly the intent behind their kisses changes and they can’t get enough of each other. Their kissing becomes frenzied, like they’re running out of time and Betty’s breath hitches in her throat. Jughead pulls back slightly and asks “Are you ok?”  
“I’m ok Jug, I just – I’m not sure where this is going and I –“,  
“Do you want to stop” interrupts Jughead “Because we can”.  
“No, no I don’t, I don’t want to stop Jug, I just need it to be slower I think”.  
“We can do slow baby, slow is good” he reassures her.  


When he calls her ‘baby’ Betty melts back into his arms and they resume kissing, deeply and passionately. Jughead’s hand moves down to her waist then up under her t-shirt, skimming her side and coming to rest next to her breast, his thumb reaching around to stroke the lower edge. Betty’s breath stutters and she pushes forward into his hand. Jughead groans into her mouth as his hand fully encloses her breast squeezing gently. He runs his fingertips over her nipple with a featherlight touch which sends shivers running through Betty’s whole body igniting the fire deep in her belly. “Oh” she breathes in to his mouth as he continues his attention to her nipple. Slowly he pushes her shirt up under her arms and moves his kisses from her mouth to her cheek, they trail down her neck until he reaches her collarbone which he nibbles lightly with his teeth before kissing it and then lowering his mouth even further to her breast. His kisses across the top of one, planting one kiss in between then on to the other. Betty lifts her body again and breathes “please” and then his mouth is on her nipple, he sucks it gently then runs his tongue over it, while his hand still works over her other breast. He takes turns with them, suck, lick, blow and Betty responds with a shiver her whole body writhing under him.  


“Off, please” she gasps grabbing his shirt and pulling, Jughead lifts enough for her to pull it over his head and then he’s sliding his hands up her arms to remove hers too. As good as his mouth felt on her breasts, the feeling of his skin, the slightly rough hairs on his chest rubbing over her sensitised nipples is intoxicating. Betty wraps her arms behind his neck and pulls him back down to her mouth, drinking him in.  
With Jughead lying almost over her Betty can feel his leg between hers and she instinctively raises her hips slightly pushing the sensitised flesh between her legs up against his thigh. Jughead feels her heat and pushes himself back against her at which point Betty becomes aware of his erection against her thigh. They continue their subtle hip movements as they kiss, all the while the pressure building inside them both.  
Feeling bolder than ever Betty reaches her hand down and lightly rubs over the front of Jughead’s boxers. He breathes in sharply and then groans into her mouth. Emboldened by his response she strokes again lightly wrapping her hand around his impressive length. “Oh God Betty” he moans against her mouth “that feels amazing”. Pleased that she seems to be doing it right Betty continues to move her hand in long strokes still on the outside of his shorts.  
Kissing Betty lightly on her lips Jughead looks down as he slides his hand from her breast down over her hip bone to the thin fabric of her pj shorts. He rests his hand at the junction of her thighs then slowly moves his whole hand down between her legs, exerting firm yet gentle pressure. Betty’s hand stops it ministrations on his erection as new sensations take over her senses. “Oh” she breathes as Jughead’s hand passes back and forth over her. Without realising it Betty’s thighs relax and her legs slowly fall open allowing his hand to access more of her throbbing flesh. The next time Jughead brings his hand back up he continues to the waistband of her shorts and after seeking permission with a raised eyebrow and getting a nod and a soft kiss in reply he dips below the edge of her shorts to slide his fingers through the incredibly soft, moist flesh below. The intimacy of the contact and the sheer force of sensations new to them both is enough to take their collective breath away. He continues to stroke ever so slowly, increasing the pressure as he nears both the sensitive bud at the top of her sex as well as the silky entrance below. Betty’s breathing has become uneven as she gives off small whimpers and moans at the sensations he’s inducing. Feeling incredibly courageous (and lucky) Jughead finally dips his middle finger into her moist interior and gasps at how hot she is inside. Betty groans “Oh God yes” into his mouth as he kisses her. He holds his hand in place and strokes his finger in and out of her noticing her gasps when he touches the rough patch of skin on her upper wall. Jughead pushes his tongue into Betty’s mouth at the same time he pushes his finger into her in a slow and steady rhythm that drives her crazy with need.  
Betty realises that she has stopped stroking Jughead and feeling slightly guilty she reaches into the front of his boxers to run her fingers up his bare length. He’s so hard and yet the skin is soft like velvet. She wraps her fingers around him and at the feeling of her hand running up and over his sensitised head Jughead gasps “Jesus Christ” into Betty’s mouth. Now it’s her turn to stroke him until he can’t think anymore. 

They both whisper “Oh baby” and “That feels so good” into each other’s ears and mouths as they learn the secrets of each other’s bodies. Betty feels the moisture at Jughead’s tip and uses it to make her hand slide more easily along his length. Jughead feels Betty’s walls quivering around his finger and slips a second one inside, using his thumb to stimulate her clit, feeling her get even wetter under his hand.  
Betty moans underneath him “Juggie, I think I’m close, really close.”  
“It’s ok baby you can let go” murmurs Jughead as he strokes deeper inside her and moves his thumb even faster over the bundle of nerves. Within moments he feels her clench around him, body shaking as she cries softly into his ear.  
“Are you ok baby” he whispers kissing her hair, her ear, her cheek and finally her lips.  
“Never better.” Betty jokes with a shaky smile and tears in her eyes.  
Betty nods towards the bedside table “In the top drawer, there are condoms, if you want…?”  
“Oh baby I want” replies Jughead reaching over to grab a foil packet and rip it open with his teeth. He places the condom over his tip and Betty helps to roll it down his shaft, squeezing him firmly as she goes. Even though Betty feels quite wet after her orgasm Jughead is concerned about her first time so he reaches for the lube that’s sitting in the drawer and while he’s rubbing some onto her says “Baby please tell me to stop if it’s too much, I don’t want to hurt you."  
“Juggie, you won’t hurt me, you couldn’t. I love you and I want this too much to stop you now”.  
Positioning himself above her Jughead slips his fingers inside to stroke and relax her before withdrawing them and replacing them with his tip. He gently pushes forwards feeling little resistance but it’s definitely a tight fit. Betty breathes deeply and tries to relax as much as she can, tilting her hips to get the best angle for his entry. It feels like a mild burning/stinging until he’s fully immersed in her then the base of his shaft, which is the widest part, really puts pressure on her and she gasps “Wait."  
“Are you sure you’re ok Betts” Jughead asks worriedly.  
“I’m fine, I’m perfect, just don’t go too deep yet”.  
Jughead nods, closes his eyes and pulls back before thrusting in gently again, this time Betty rocks her hips to meet him and after a couple more tentative movements they start to establish a gentle rhythm. Nothing has ever felt like this before for either of them and they are in no rush to finish quickly. Betty has never felt so full before like every part of her inside is being touched at the same time. Jughead has never felt the heat of being inside someone before and he feels like he’s going to self-combust. Together their pace begins to quicken and though Betty feels amazing she’s knows she not going to come again, so she focuses on gripping him tightly and drawing him in with every thrust. Jughead can feel the pressure building and though he doesn’t want to lose control he can’t help feeling like he just wants to push as far inside Betty as he can go. He can feel her drawing him in with her hips and her muscles and he feels himself easing into her slightly deeper with each thrust. He looks down to where they are joined and it is the sight of him buried inside her that tips him over the edge as he comes in a rush of sensation shuddering and shaking above her as he cries her name.  
They lay together kissing and smiling and whispering to each other with him still inside her. He doesn’t want to leave her body and she won’t let him anyway, hooking her legs around his to hold him. Eventually Jughead starts to soften and slips out, he passes her a tissue, disposes of the condom and then quickly takes his place back by her side. They wrap their arms around each other, legs tangled, feeling utterly smug.  
“Welcome home Juggie” murmurs Betty as they drift off to sleep.  
Wherever you are is home Betts” replies Jughead resting his mouth against her temple.  
“I know” she whispers back smiling.  
fin

**Author's Note:**

> So, as much as I love reading all the fics about Betty and Jugs 'first time' together I can't help feeling the sex always comes across as too experienced, and not naive enough. I wasn't going to write it in this fic but as often happens it just kept writing itself. I hope this comes across as sweet and loving and more importantly, realistic (for Betty and Jug, not for everyone).


End file.
